It is common for data terminals such as mobile telephones, data tablets and PDAs to provide a touch-sensitive display through which a user can interact with software executed on a processor of the terminal.
It is also common for displays to occupy a significant proportion of, and sometimes almost all of, the area available on a given side of the terminal, leaving a relatively thin border of casing surrounding the screen perimeter. Whilst this offers an increased area for displaying and interacting with software applications on the terminal, it can create practical difficulties. In particular, users can unintentionally interact with software applications when holding or picking-up the terminal at its peripheral edges.